1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to card guides and more particularly to card guides used in computer chassis systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems often include a number of devices that are connected to one another during operation. For example, a test and measurement computer system often include a chassis (e.g., a PXI chassis) having one or more modules (e.g., PXI modules) residing in one or more slots of the chassis. Modules may include central processing modules, data-acquisition modules, signal generation modules, signal conditioning modules, and the like. Various types and numbers of modules may be provided in a single chassis, thereby providing a computer system with an increased amount of operational flexibility.
During operation components located on the modules or elsewhere within a chassis may generate heat which can elevate the temperature within the chassis. In some instances, the temperature can even exceed operational limits and can cause a component to overheat, resulting in failure of the component. Often, airflow is provided through the chassis to help remove the heat and cool the chassis and the components disposed therein. In some instances, it may be beneficial to detect the temperature within the chassis to monitor a status of the chassis, regulate airflow based on the detected temperature, or to control operation of components based on the detected temperature. For example, fan speed may be increased or decreased based on a detected temperature or a component may be shut-off when the detected temperature within the chassis exceeds threshold. Unfortunately, detecting temperature measurements within a chassis may be difficult as the chassis is typically enclosed during operation, thereby preventing access to the interior of the chassis.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide techniques for detecting temperatures within a computer system chassis.